Fragile Peace
by samuelalpha86
Summary: The Climax of The Fifth Holy Grail War is followed by a few years of life that could be considered as normal as it could be for Shirou Emiya, but it is only a "calm before the storm" as a god-like entity from another plane of existence has become aware of The Earth and it's Magi, for The Lord of Domination is coming. (Requires Beta Reader with sufficient knowledge)
1. Chapter 1

**This Story Will follow a combination of The Fate and Unlimited Blade Works Routes of Fate/Stay Night, while I have yet to decide when in The Elder Scrolls time-line the events will follow and there may be characters from Tsukihime appearing later down the line.**

After Rin removed the vessel from The Grail. She started to run to see Archer, The Alternate Version of Shirou Emiya from a potential future and the man that saved her from having to sacrifice herself.

"Archer!" She yelled desperately running to see him before he disappeared.

As she finally caught up with him on top of a cliff-face she struggled to catch her breath and after regaining her bearings she called his name, while turning to him. "Archer."

"It's a shame really, but it is what it is." Muttered Archer before casually raising a hand.

"Give up on The Grail Rin, At least for now." He said calmly.

Rin was then making a sad expression, to which Archer chuckled lightly.

"Hey, what do you think's so funny!" Cried Rin indignantly.

Archer replied, "I'm sorry you seemed so pathetic I couldn't help myself, I was thinking how we make one sad looking couple."

Rin then asked sadly, "Archer I want you to form a contract with me again, okay?"

"Sorry, but I'm Afraid I can't do that. Besides I no longer have a goal, whether you like it or not it ends here." Said Archer sadly.

"But that would mean, no matter how much time passes I won't be able to save you!" she said after realizing the meaning of his words.

Archer then grabbed her attention, "Rin, You should know by now, I'm hopeless so take care of me, okay?"

"Okay, I'll try to take care of him. I Promise I'll get him to like himself and not end up like you." Rin said to Archer.

"That's good Enough for me." Archer then looked at her and smiled, looking almost exactly like her Shirou.

"Don't worry Rin, I'll do my hardest from now on." He finished as he was close to disappearing.

Rin then surprisingly and unexpectedly, kissed him. Which he eventually accepted before finally vanishing from the current time and place to return to The Throne of Heroes. Rin then turned to see, her Shirou who happily greeted her before they both left together.

* * *

After the insane turn of events of The Fifth Holy Grail War, Illya was living happily with Shirou, while being at odds with Taiga and quickly befriending Sakura. Shirou eventually found a way to allow her body to stabilize, so she could live a normal life-span. However as an unexpected and unforeseen side-effect Illya aged rapidly to match her actual-age, as to which she teasingly told Shirou to call her Oneesan from now on, which was very awkward for Shirou to say the least.

Shinji on the other hand, after having a near-death experience at the hands of Gilgamesh and being cared for by Sakura, regardless of what he did to her. Actually began to accept her as a sister and began regretting his previous hatred towards her.

Shirou on The Other Hand followed in his father's footsteps to an extent and becoming what was considered The Second-Coming of The Magus-Killer, while still making time for his family and friends. Even going so far as to kill Zouken Matou and Jubstacheit Von Einzbern in retaliation for what they did to Illya and Sakura for most of their lives.

However nothing could prepare Shirou for what was set in motion without him knowing, as the corrupted grail was destroyed.

* * *

**At the end of The Grail War**

As The Grail was incinerated by a blast from Excalibur, a ripple of magical energy was sent across dimensions.

It wound up reaching a realm full of rocky chasms, where the ground was nothing more than sludge, the sky was constantly burning and the air was below-freezing temperatures. There were countless inhuman monstrosities wandering across the dark landscape, the inhabitants of The World of Nirn knew them as Daedra. But deep in the darkest depths of this realm named Coldharbour, a monstrous being, resembling a gargoyle sat atop a jagged-throne. This creature was known to the men of Nirn as The Daedric Prince, Molag Bal The God of Schemes. He then sensed the wave pass through his domain and muttered something.

"Hmm, interesting." The cosmic horror then smiled sinisterly, revealing numerous jagged teeth.

* * *

**Back in the present day**

Shirou Emiya was walking through the streets at night, when he was approached by a bearded older man with a cane who Shirou recognized as The Kaleidoscope Wizard, Zelretch. Before Shirou could say anything, Zelretch spoke first.

"There is a dark and powerful force coming, that has been interested in our world for quite some time. It does not know pity or remorse and seeks our complete destruction."

Shirou was caught off-guard by the ominous speech.

"Have you ever heard the term, Hell on Earth? That will be Fuyuki if this being would have it's way, be prepared, for a dark-god is approaching."

Then as suddenly as he came, Zelretch had disappeared, leaving behind a confused Shirou, that could only assume something bad was going to happen very soon.

**What's up everybody I just had this idea that I needed to start and I'll just post a prologue for now until I catch up with my other stories, I want you to tell me what you guys think of this for now.**


	2. Chapter 2 Marbles Hurt Nrvnsqr Chaos

**Please Read: The following chapter will have references to a certain film franchise, Fate/Grand Order and Notes another work done by Nasu.**

At the Fuyuki Fire Memorial Park, it was deathly quiet. No sound could be heard, not even wildlife. No one even went there as it gave a feeling of unease that repelled most visitors, however there seemed to be at least one visitor. A pale-skinned woman with snow-white hair was seated on a bench. She seemed to be looking sadly at her surroundings, with a feeling of loss.

"So, this is where Mom died." She stated sadly.

This was Illya, all grown up or so to speak. She resembled her mother in an almost uncanny fashion. She was at the site of where her tragedy began and Kiritsugu had found Shirou as a small child surviving against all odds. Despite the fact that Angra Mainyu was most probably destroyed along with The Greater Grail at the end of The 5th War, she could still feel something tainted in the air.

Illya turned in one direction and could have sworn she had seen a strange tattooed figure before it immediately disappeared.

"I think I'm leaving now." She stated feeling slightly on edge before getting up and walking away.

If Illya had seen it any longer, she would have noticed it appeared to be a boy with an almost uncanny resemblance to a teenage Shirou.

* * *

**Elsewhere in a dystopian timeline**

Emiya was in a desert wasteland in a very edgy outfit comprised of a biker jacket without a shirt (picture Archer's Normal Attire in CCC) with another man in dystopian biker-attire battling hordes of deformed lunatics. He was currently aiming a salvaged rocket launcher at the inbred freaks in motor-cycles, when he felt a strange itch.

"What?" asked Max Rockatansky, while looking at his recent traveling companion.

"I feel like somebody was thinking about me." Archer replied.

Max just shrugged, while getting ready to watch the Dirty Fire-Works.

The Counter-Guardian then fired into the crowd, blowing them up as the last remaining few scattered like cockroaches.

"Eh, it was probably Rin." He thought to himself, although he had a feeling it might have been someone else.

* * *

**Meanwhile with our Shirou**

Shirou Emiya was currently in an area, that was notorious for being haunted ground. These forests had inspired The Brothers Grimm to write various scary stories or cautionary tales for children, such as Little Red Riding Hood. This expanse of forest and mountains was known as The Black Forest in Germany, where he was hunting his current Target. It was an infamous Dead Apostle Ancestor, known as Nrvnsqr Chaos.

Many attempts to kill him had failed, however there was one-time years ago, where it had come very close. An unnamed individual somehow had the chance and killed several of his 666 fused Beasts somehow. The same individual also managed to permanently destroy his fellow Dead Apostle Ancestor Michael Roa Valdamjong. The Soil of Genesis had fled after deciding to not risk it and cut his losses, after the demise of The Serpent of Akasha. He valued his self-preservation above all else and Shirou managed to track him here.

The 2nd Magus Killer stood on a cliff, with Caladbolg 2 at the ready. He turned it into an arrow and proceeded to shout its True Name.

"Caladbolg!"

This however wasn't normal; he added the binding properties of a Black Key into it using Alteration. This wouldn't be enough to kill The Dead Apostle; it would only serve as a distraction. The Broken Phantasm then collided with Nrvnsqr Chaos resulting in a monstrous explosion, as if a small hydrogen bomb went off. That was when Shirou prepared the second stage of his assassination plan. He pulled out what appeared to be a modified old-fashioned gun, once having been used to hunt big game.

This was a weapon once belonging to his adopted father Kiritsugu Emiya, The Thompson Contender. He discovered it was held in storage by the Fujimura Family and Shirou decided to repurpose it for his own use recently. He had a total of ten Origin Bullets made from portions taken from two of his own ribs. Each round had two runes to activate during use, a piercing-rune to penetrate defenses and a sword-rune to manifest his Reality Marble through the bullet. The person who helped him make these rounds was a second-rate freelancer like him, who dealt in the macabre.

This was made mainly due to the sudden warning from Zelretch a year ago. This was the first time he was going to test it out. Although, this was a dangerous mission, however nothing is done without risk.

"**I am the bone of my sword**." Shirou began his mantra, and then fired.

While Nrvnsqr was mildly staggered by the first attack, he turned only to receive the bullet into his body.

Nrvnsqr Chaos kept his collective consciousness alive as well as maintaining his form through his own Reality Marble, Lair of The Beast King. His inner world could best be described as a primordial sea, that lacks true form or stability. It helps contain the multiple phantasmal beasts he has absorbed into his being.

The Dead Apostle Ancestor then felt something release a surge of magical energy inside of him as he heard.

"**Unlimited Blade Works"**

It then expanded rapidly into another Reality Marble before causing itself and his own to rupture and cancel each other out. Shirou watched from a distance as the dangerous inhuman creature exploded into black-tar with numerous monstrosities struggling to maintain physical form. He saw things ranging from wolves, tigers, griffons, to even a dragon. Before it all melted and then evaporated, unable to leave the sinking ship.

Shirou chuckled to himself and joked, "What's the matter? It was just a Marble."

* * *

In certain areas there were rising reports of a New Cult responsible for various kidnappings and murders as offerings to their God. Ciel was following rumors of one of their most recent activities. She stumbled upon what appeared to be a Dolmen with what appeared to be a ritual sacrifice commencing. She saw the cultists chanting in an unrecognizable language, before plunging a knife into the poor young woman. Then a loud rumbling sound akin to thunder was heard from the sky, as a rift formed releasing gigantic chains which immediately latched to the ground.

Then various creatures appeared ranging from a roughly humanoid half-spider, a dinosaur-like beast and a large monster resembling a bipedal crocodilian. Ciel used Snap-Squared, one of the now dead Roa's spells to electrocute the monsters along with the cultists, killing them. Then in a blast of raining fire, more monsters appeared, such as a bloated ogre-ish creature a gargoyle-like beast and another of the large bipedal reptiles.

She threw multiple black-keys at each monster, one had an enchantment that desiccated the fat creature, she threw multiple to kill the winged-creature and used Excarnation-Rite to fill the last one with arrows. A moderately powerful undead mage, possibly a lich appeared to which she threw a Cremation Sacrament Black-key setting it a-flame before emptying shot gun-shells into its head. Then she was electrocuted by something, only to look down and see a small impish creature which she kicked instantly killing it.

"**Crush her!" **Ciel heard a booming demonic voice yell from the rift.

Then a large beast flew out from the rift and landed with tremendous force, shaking the ground. It had the appearance of a large bipedal dragon-kin and gave of the powerful aura of a young true-dragon. This was Ozzozachar The First Daedric Titan and Proclaimed Son of Molag Bal.

"**I will strip the flesh from your bones!" **roared the flying Daedric Version of a Dragon.

It slammed its mighty fists, if Ciel hadn't moved to dodge it would've hurt a lot. The Aberration breathed azure-flames at the blue-haired girl, which she also dodged. Ciel knew that killing this being wouldn't be easy, however she sensed large quantities of a sort of ether within the creature. Which made it a good-thing she brought this then. Ciel pulled out a rifle-type gun with a curving buttstock.

The weapon was called Black Barrel, a Conceptual Weapon of Natural Life-span. It functioned imposing the notion of limited life-span on near-immortal creatures by targeting the high ether content in their bodies with ammunition of True Ether. It was originally intended to be her secret weapon if she were to come to blows with Arcueid in the past. She decided to bring it in case this mission was to involve powerful conceptual beings such as demons or twisted elementals.

She aimed at the creature that seemed to be slightly confused by her pointing a seemingly mundane weapon at it. Then she fired, which ripped a hole clean through its chest. Leaving it in apparent shock, as it fell over.

"**Fuck you."** It muttered bluntly as it slowly went limp.

A long awkward silence followed for a short moment before a voice spoke up.

"**You will pay for humiliating my son in such a manner, remember that!" **stated the booming voice of the malevolent god-like entity from the rift.

Then Ciel destroyed the chains with a powerful explosive spell which resulted in the deity on the other-side to scream in outrage as there was a chain reaction of explosions. She let out a sigh of relief until a portal appeared releasing what was akin to an adventurer party from an RPG game (not that she played any of those mind-you). The group was comprised of a lizard-man, a cat-man, a female dark-elf and someone resembling a pure-blooded Viking.

They began to speak in a confused tone in what seemed to be Latin of all things.

* * *

Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg, Master of The Second True Magic was slightly concerned with the current turn of events as he learned that The Foreign Gods' influence was creating cults to help begin his invasion. It all started years ago with the end of The Fifth Holy Grail-War, in most time-lines nothing would have happened out of the ordinary, however some unruly individuals had attempted to destroy the current Human-History **twice**. This was stopped by a certain time-traveling organization from another time-line, but it however couldn't stop mild instability in the multiverse which in turn allowed energy to seep from this time-line and leak outside the multiverse. Zelretch then turned to see his new companion that he had saved from dying in an alternate time-line. It was a beautiful extraterrestrial entity with the appearance of an angel. This was actually an alternate version of Type-Venus that was doomed to die on a post-apocalyptic Earth by sacrificing herself to save the life-forms she had come to admire.

She would have surely died if Zelretch hadn't dropped by last minute and rescued her by making her new body fully manifest as well as destroying the corpse of her former body. She was overjoyed to see a thriving Earth for once in her new home. Zelretch even introduced Angel to his apprentice Rin who despite her cranky personality, hugged the cute girl. Angel also had a mental healing effect, which was one of the reasons he had saved her. Angel had also stated that she had wanted to meet Shirou because he could teach her how to cook.

Meanwhile Angel was thinking to herself of Shirou's alleged mentality of saving and helping others and remembered the words of an old, probably dead friend.

"See you, go to someone with a better dream next time. You can become a real angel if you do that." She blushed at also remembering the man confessing that he loved her before leaving to battle.

* * *

Ciel was currently conversing with the party of beings who were surprised at first when she explained that they had stumbled into another world. They asked how she was able to speak Tamrielic Standard to which she said it sounded like Latin, an old dead language. They explained that they had gone through a Daedric portal and were thrown out here. The Elf-woman was named Tirath Alarnor who specialized in a broad range of mage-craft, The Nord was Tolfbrand Trolls-bane the muscle of the group, The Lizard or Argonian as he preferred to be called was Gulum-Dar Xersareeth their spell-sword and finally Dar'ir the cat-man was from a species called Khajiit and the stealth-fighter of the group.

They were sitting down and eating, most of the group liked the curry she had brought except for the nord who didn't like spicy food. She really didn't know what to do with these people, she can't bring them to The Church. So maybe she should see if someone owes her a favor, so she can give them refuge. She Sighed.


End file.
